Becoming True
by wonderthewice
Summary: Allen is tired of being alone, he wants to break out of his shell and become free. Lavi is just searching for something to complete his life he's looking for happiness in his dull life. Can this two completely different people change each others lives? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI~ :D  
yes I am here with a new story. However this technically isn't a new story, I wrote this 3 years ago, on paper. Though one of my friends took it from me and I never saw it again. I actually loved this story and it was over 26 pages long. Though I don't remember most of it I am testing it out. The one reason I am re-writing this story is actually because of my friend. She liked this story, and encouraged me to re-write it. (more like forced xD) ANYWAYS~ onwards to my story :

* * *

A young Allen Walker woke up in his room, he stretched and quickly jumped out of his bed. He knew if he didn't the maid would come into his room and change him, which he dreaded every day. Before he even had time to run towards the closet he heard a knock on the door. "Come in?" the younger boy spoke, knowing already who it was.

"Master Walker?" A petite looking female walked into the room, she wore a maid's dress with a white apron, that was assigned to her when she was hired. The only thing that was truly hers were the knee high boots that her older brother had given her for her 18th birthday. Her long hair tied back in pigtails, while a black frilly head band sat gently on top of her head.

"Yes Miss Lee?" The younger moved slowly towards his closet, knowing what was about to happen next he chanced it anyways, picking out the least formal attire. His silver hues gleamed at the sight, they were still in tact and no one had gotten rid of them.

It was his favorite outfit after all, black slacks, a white button up shirt and a gray vest. Lena-lee frowned at the sight, "Mister Walker! You shouldn't even be dreaming of wearing those dreadful clothing today! You know your father wouldn't accept this on the day of his banquet."

The young white looked down throwing the outfit down, "I don't like those uncomfortable outfits everyone picks out for me though." he jumped onto his bed, having his hands lingering down on his sides, "I know father doesn't even like acknowledging that I am his son in the first place." he glared at his hand, "Because of this hideous arm."

Lena-lee knew exactly what to do in this situation, it seemed like it happened every other day, she walked beside the younger teen (for it was forbidden for a maid to sit on the master's bed), wrapped her arms around the boy and softly hummed to him. Then speaking in the softest of tones, "You know that's not true Master Walker, its those business men. They don't understand how special you are."

Allen hugged the female back, letting out a sigh as he looked up at her, "You really think my father loves me?" Once more he knew exactly how Lena-lee was going to answer, "Of course young master, he loves you like everyone else in this hotel does."

Allen pouted as he let go of the female, as she began to go through Allen's closet, finding what she thought would be the most comfortable clothing for him. She had chosen Allen some tight black pants, some dress shoes and a collared shirt with a ribbon as a bow mixed perfectly together with a black v-neck vest. It was exactly like his favorite outfit but, something that wasn't just to his liking.

He undressed himself as she began to put his clothing on, once he was into his outfit she left the room, "Master Walker you know if someone doesn't love you, you know I always will," she mumbled before closing the door, "You're like a little brother I've always wanted." she moved along towards the other rooms. She was in charge of the cleaning, and changing the young master since she was the only one who wasn't afraid of Allen's arm.

Allen jumped from his bed as he looked around, opening his room before peeking out as he watched people scramble around, trying to fix everything for the party. He let out a sigh, everyone was to fixated on making this the perfect party that no one would have time to sit down and talk to him.

The was about to walk back into his room as he noticed one of the maids coming by. "Miranda.~" the younger boy called out, as her name passed his lips the elder women fell over, dropping all the towels from her hand.

"Oh no this is bad! Really bad!" she whined out as she quickly tried to get everything back in order and folded neatly. Failing every time she picked up on towel, dropping the other right back where it landed before. She fell to her knees and began to whine, Allen quickly walked up to her as he knelt down trying to help her out.

"Oh master Walker don't do that!" Miranda quickly got up on her feet, grabbing all the towels in any ordinary fashion. "You must be prepared for the party not helping use meaningless servants. Now go get ready." She spoke as she hurried away, trying to fix her mess.

"B-But.." Allen sighed just standing there staring at the now empty space. "I just want people to see me, not as the young master." he walked towards the window as he gazed out, looking at the people cozy in their coats trying fight off the cold from the ice.

He envied them, watching what seemed to be like couples cuddling very close for warmth, he pouted as he watched people disappear from his sight. He slowly moved away from the window looking for a jacket to throw on and escape into the outside.

He grabbed the coziest sweater he could find, before sneaking out the back door. The younger boy thought no one was watching him, but without any of his knowledge, a certain blond watched in the midst of the shadows, a smirk appearing on the male's lips. "So young Allen wants to be free aye?" He chuckled softly, before walking towards Allen's room.

"You are going to wish you never tried escaping where you truly belong." The blond teen chuckled, slipping into the room, finding Allen's favorite outfit lying on the floor as he began to rip and tear the fabric into pieces. "I hope your having fun out there dear Allen.~" he mused softly before walking out of the room, feeling pleased with his actions.

Allen unaware of his _friends_ actions he gasped outside with excitement, as people around him pointed, muttering to themselves. The younger boy didn't notice exactly what they were talking about. Until he realized his white hair stood out like a soar thumb. Luckily for him Lena-lee always left a beanie inside of his jackets.

It was to late however, people realized who he was. Trying to avoid the stares from everyone he began to run, run farther and farther from his mansion. Until bumping into someone, who didn't look like you'd want to get left into an alley alone with him.

Allen winced, "I-I.." he began, but before he knew it, the what appeared to be middle aged man grabbed the younger teen by his wrist. Allen tried his best to squirm but only managed to piss the man off , who pulled the boy closer. Allen scrunched his nose as he smelt liquor on the old man's breath.

"You look like a pretty girl." The man spat out, Allen shivered in fear, "L-Let me go~!" He shouted out,not even realizing the man had called him a girl, before the man quickly cupped his filthy hand onto Allen's mouth, he pulled the young boy closer, tugging on his wrists making the boy stumble with the elder man. Allen began to panic, noticing the man was pulling him into a dark alley.

_Oh god! Why did I leave my home! I'm going to die._

Allen bit onto the man's hand, making the man rasp out in pain. Just pissing the man off gaining Allen a slap across the face. The younger boy falling over, and just as he did, his beanie slid off his head. Exposing his hair. He gulped softly, as the old man grinned widely. "I'v go' me..a rich one." the man slurred as he crept over Allen, as Allen was going to scream the man placed his hand onto the young boy.

The teen coward, he knew there was no way he could fight off the man, he probably weight to much and Allen was just to scrawny. He closed his eyes tightly afraid to see what the man was going to do to him.

"Looks like I've come in the nick of time." Allen opened his eyes as he tried to see who the voice came from. Though the older man was hovering over him.

"What..the hell?" The man spat out once more, "Mind your own business kid!"

The unknown person just laughed before he moved closer towards Allen and the old man, grabbing the man by his shirt and pushing him into the wall. "Now you listen here, you should leave pretty little girls alone. They don't want filth on them." He then threw the old man onto the floor not even caring if he came swinging at him, though he didn't he muttered something before scurrying away.

Allen still worried that the person who just saved him would attack him as well he scooted back a bit.

"Hey kiddo are you alright?"

Allen blinked and looked up at the new figure, who even though he was dressed in rags, was surprisingly flashing a bright smile. Allen just nodded as the teen walked closer towards him handing out his hand as Allen weakly gave his hand out.

Making sure he stuck in the shadows, not wanting the teen to see his hair, or he might get some friends and hold him for ransom. "So are you new around here or something?"

Allen slightly nodded, he wasn't technically new but he never ventured out of his Mansion, "You shouldn't be wandering out here alone then."

The teen lightly pulled Allen out of the alleyway, to Allen's dismay, his savior eye'd the boy, at first he noticed the younger boys white hair. It stuck out like a sore thumb of course. "Oh.." the what seemed to be like a red head, "You really aren't from around here."

Allen gulped softly quickly putting on his beanie, "How did you know?"

The one who saved Allen, just laughed once more, "Its pretty obvious, I saw you in the beginning, besides look at the clothing you are wearing. Us poor people don't wear that fancy fabrics."

Allen just pouted, the red head smiled widely at the white, "Oh by the way, name's Lavi."

* * *

A/N #2: Guess who is back? xD My OC character, I'm sure you'll figure him out soon. And yes his personality has changed drastically. To tell you the truth he was actually created in this story before I began to think him up as an RP character. Thanks to this story he was born.

Anyways I hope all of you Like it and please** Review.** I love hearing from you guys. It makes writing all the much better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So it seems like this story is doing pretty good, I'm pleased with the reviews I've gotten and I want to thank all of you who Reviewed /Story alerted/ and even who added it to favorite's. So I made this chapter slightly longer.

Before I go on, if you are wondering why Lena-lee called the Mansion a Hotel, it's because when Allen was little he thought he was trapped in that house forever, (which he technically is) and fibbed to Allen that it was a motel, though he believed it when he was little Allen grew up and got smarter. But he lets the lie live on so no one feels sorry for him (I honestly thought someone was going to ask but no one did :D so awesome)

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Jayden is the only thing that actually came from my mind; Now onwards towards the story.

* * *

Recently:

_Allen just pouted, the red head smiled widely at the white, "Oh by the way, name's Lavi."_

_

* * *

_

"I-I'm Allen.." The young white hesitated, his father taught him to always introduce him as Master Walker, so they would know how high class he was. Allen shook the thought out of his mind, he wasn't going to let this stranger know who he was.

Lavi however, already knew who Allen was, everything about the boy screamed out _"I-don't-belong-here. I-stick-out-like-a-sore-thumb." _Also it didn't help the younger teen on his appearance. Sadly for Allen, his appearance was already written all over the news papers just like his father's was. After all the Walker Family was always the latest gossip. (though they never said the gender of the young white.)

But, it wasn't Lavi's place to state the obvious about the boy. So he just smiled and held out his hand. (Still thinking Allen was a lady.) Allen cautiously took the others hand, as the red head softly pressed his lips to the back of Allen's hand.

"GAHH!" Allen shrieked in shock, as he pulled away from the red, a full on blush appearing across his porcelain like skin. "W-What are you doing?" Allen spat out.

Lavi stared at the young white, confused at how the _girl _was acting, "Why miss, have you never been kissed on the hand before? Or are you just shy cause no one as good looking as me has ever done that." The red smirked, even in tattered clothes, he had to admit he was better looking than his fiancé was.

"N-No it's not that.." Allen paused, _Wait a minute? Did he just call me a.._ "You know I'm not a girl right?" Allen glared at the red.

"You are?" Lavi asked nonchalantly, he didn't believe it, seeing as Allen had curves that he hadn't seen on any girl he's ever met before. Though he was flat in the chest area, but his facial features did him no justice. Long eyelashes, pink petal lips, and gray hues that sparkled so brightly. Not to mention his porcelain white skin.

"I am! Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I am one!" Allen got this all the time, being called a girl that is, and people never believing him. But for God's sake, what kind of girl has the name Allen anyways?

"Relax little buddy." Lavi chuckled, as he placed his hand onto the white's head, ruffling the boys hair. "Wow buddy, you are really short." Allen pouted as he smacked Lavi's hand away. "I am not short! I am still growing!" The boy whined.

Secretly though, Allen was enjoying himself. Someone treating him like a real person instead of just some rich man's child.

"Come on little buddy, I wan to show you around." Lavi broke Allen out of his thought and smiled widely, before grabbing onto the younger's wrist pulling him along as he kept chatting about something that Allen wasn't particularly paying attention too.

Since Allen wasn't paying attention, he bumped into Lavi. Making the red head halt. "Buddy are you alright?" Lavi quickly turned facing the flushed Allen, "E-Everything's fine Lavi." The red tilted his head slightly, "OH I know what it is!" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen's eyes widened, the truth was Allen was worried that he was going to get caught sneaking out of his house, and getting into loads of trouble.

"You could have told me you were cold little buddy." Lavi smiled, before the red wrapped his unfashionably (or what Allen had thought anyways) orange scarf around the younger teen's neck. "Much better hmm?" the red smiled sincerely at the younger.

Allen just nodded, almost scared that the red head had figured out his secret. He just laughed when the red head gave him the scarf. "T-Thanks." he spoke quietly as he lifted the scarf up slightly touching the tip of is nose.

"First off, I think I need to go home really quickly, you don't mind do you kiddo?" Not even waiting for the white to respond he once more pulled him by the wrist and led him through some alleyways, and through one busy street as they made their way to a small, lonely apartment.

"This is where you live?" Allen stared, almost amazed that someone could live in a place, that was so worn down and still be happy.

Lavi just nodded happily, "Yep. Well me and some of my mates that is." Lavi began to walk up the stairs as Allen slowly followed, some what clinging towards the red. Lavi quietly laughed to himself as he walked towards room number 49.

Once the door swung open, there was a loud feminine shriek. "LAAVVVVVVIIIIIIII~" Allen hide quickly behind the red, Lavi once more just laughed, as his roommate Bak-chan came bursting through the living room.

"Hello there Bak.." Lavi spoke, not in his usual cheerful tone. Which of course shocked Bak, running towards his aid. "OH Lavi~ what is wrong with you!"

Lavi just shrugged the blond male off, before leading the young white towards the living room, having the boy sit down on the couch. "Stay there please, I need to talk to Bak-chan." he said calmly, without even noticing the blond was already sitting next to the white, in total shock.

"That's-" before the blond could continue Lavi dragged him into the kitchen, leaving a confused and silenced Allen alone in the living room.

* * *

"Lavi what is HE doing here?"

The red looked into the living room and back at the blond, "He was attacked, don't worry I'll take him back soon, why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because! He what if he tells Lena-lee he was here? Or what if Komui finds out! Then were both dead."

A grin appeared across the red's lips, "You're just worried about Lena-lee getting in trouble for not looking after him huh?"

It was true, the blond wasn't a very good liar, and just the thought of Lena-lee, sent the blond in hives. His face a crimson red. "T-THAT'S N-NOT T-TRUE!" the blond stuttered, as the red just laughed. "Sure it's-"

Getting cut off by the swears of a certain Japanese. "Baka Usagi!" The Japanese yelled as he sent glares at a young white male. "Why is this.. Moyashi doing here in our house?"

Kanda, also known as the Japanese, didn' get along well with strangers and Allen wasn't an exception, "Who are you calling a Moyashi, you samurai looking wannabe!"

Lavi just snickered at the failed attempts of Allen trying to make a comeback at the Japanese, though it wasn't so amusing to Kanda, because in two seconds the Japanese lashed out his sword, having the swords tip poking in between the middle of the boys eyes, making the younger teen cry out, "L-Lavi!"

In a flash, Lavi dashed out of the kitchen, "Woah Kanda calm down, Allen doesn't know any better he's just a boy." Kanda glared, "Ah.. So this is your new toy hmm Bookman? They appear to get younger and younger each day." the Japanese scoffed and walked towards his room.

"T-Toy Lavi?" Allen tilted his head slightly, tears built in the younger teens eyes, "What does he mean by that?" Lavi stared at the younger boy, "Allen.." Lavi began, just staring at the younger boy, _Did he really not know what Kanda was talking about, was he really that innocent?_

"Oh nothing Allen, come now, I think it's time I took you home." Disappointment struck the younger teens face, and for some odd reason, it also struck at Lavi. "B-But you said you'd show me around.."

Lavi was about to say something, until Bak-chan clung to the red, "Well little boy you need to go home, or Lavi can't help me out."

The red pushed the blond male off, before taking the younger boy's hand. "He's right I don't want you to get in trouble."

Lavi quietly sighed as the slowly walked out of the apartment building, and slowly towards the street. Allen was quiet the whole time looking at everything he could before he was once again locked up inside his house again.

Before the younger teen knew it they were near the mansion, "Well kiddo, this is as far as I can go. Can you make it there on your own."

Allen nodded slightly, taking off the scarf the red had let him borrow. "Here." he muttered quietly, handing it quickly towards the red.

"Will I see you again mister?"

Lavi smiled softly, placing his hand on top of the white's head ruffling his hair gently. "Of course you will kiddo, it's not like we live in two different worlds."

Allen smiled brightly and quickly ran off.

Though, Lavi believed he was lying to the young lad, they were in fact of two different worlds. He knew Allen was engaged towards Jayden Miller, another rich boy. Lavi had nothing to offer his new friend, and it was just better to lie to him.

"Sure little buddy, we'll meet again." Lavi spoke to no one in particular watching as the white ran towards the gate.

* * *

**Warning Now**: The story will become rated M for further content, it won't be as serious, but I will rate it this, so I don't get into any trouble.

Please Review, story alert, and even mark it as your favorite.

Oi~ sorry if it got a little angst at the end! I'm trying not to make it as much but there has to be some to make it a good story.

Much love,

-Enen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this chapter was really hard to write out l: because originally there was a rape scene, but i was thinking it was to soon for that sort of stuff to happen. But then this chapter in my opinion is to _sweet _for my taste. Because I like writing angst so later on in this story it will get... darker :p so if you can't stand it i suggest you stop reading now xD

Now onward towards the story~

* * *

The white ran towards the gate, while a certain red head was following right behind him. Lavi didn't know why but he felt a worried about his new found friend and wanted to make sure he was doing alright.

Allen looked around, here and then but didn't seem to find anything suspicious, making is way towards his _secret entrance, _allowing him to enter his home without people noticing he was gone.

Allen had discovered this hiding place one time while he was wandering around the mansion one time, but Allen never believed he deserved to travel outside of those four walls.

The white haired boy snuck in, as watched with amazement of how small the younger was, or the fact that he could fit into small places without getting a scratch on him. Lavi inched his way as close as possible hiding behind a large tree.

He looked up, noticing a blond male standing on the balcony ledge, staring down at him. The red gulped, waiting for the blond to yell out for the guards, however he didn't. Lavi and the strange blond just stood in their positions, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

Forgetting that Allen was already back inside the mansion, and he should quickly leave as soon as possible. However the red felt like he was being hypnotized into the glare of the blond. Everything changed once the blond started talking, muttering to someone, or that's what Lavi thought anyways.

* * *

The white slowly made his way through the hallway, feeling accomplished that no one had noticed he had disappeared for a while. Making his way towards his room he quickly opened the door before standing at the door way, dumbstruck.

"Where did you go Allen?" The blond stood, his back faced him as he stared down at the balcony.

"N-No where.." The younger squeaked out, "J-Just with Lena.." the younger backed away, he knew now he was in trouble, Jayden was the only person Allen never wanted to be alone with. The blond made him shiver with fear.

"Why are you lying to me, my dear fiancée?"

Allen shuddered, backing away further into the wall of the hallway, "Oh Allen, you don't want to see your new friend? He's standing outside after all."

The mention of 'a new friend', spiked the younger teens interest, as he began to walk towards the balcony, right towards the blond. Allen leaned over and looked, noticing the red trying to conceal himself within the trees.

Making the white softly giggle as he leaned over the balcony, waving his hands as if he was saying 'Come up here.' towards the red, when the red peaked out Jayden quickly grabbed the younger teen by his hips, pushing him slightly over the edge, making the younger squeal.

"J-Jayden!" Allen yelled, making the blond smirk as he pushed the boy more over the edge, as he squirmed, trying to get out of the blonds hands.

The red watched hopelessly, he didn't know what exactly to do, he knew if he ran out in the open people would see him, or if he even tried to get inside through the secret entrance he would be spotted on the dot, also he would get lost too.. So he was stuck, he had to watch his new friend fret for what seemed like his life.

"No one is going to help you, no one has helped you before." He grinned, as the younger teens eyes widened, he was right after all. Jayden has pulled stunts like this before. Allen finally stopped squirming, waiting for what was coming to him. He closed his eyes tightly as the blonds hands made one final shove, earning a yelp from the younger teen.

Allen quickly opened his eyes, expecting to make an impact onto the grass, or even be wounded, however he felt something under him. His hands roamed around to what seemed like a person. He looked up and found himself onto of the red head.

Lavi winced as he opened his emerald hue staring at the younger teen flashing his genuine smiles. Allen just stared at him speechless. For the first time in his life, someone has saved him from Jayden.

A smile graced his lips as tears fell from the younger teens eyes, which made the red surely surprised, "Aye little buddy," he asked with worry in his tone, "Are you alright?"

Allen didn't know what to do, he just sat there as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Lavi slowly pulled himself up as he gently stroked the younger teen's back, not knowing exactly how to comfort someone who just was pushed down from a two-story building by their _beloved._

Allen sniffled, wiping the tears away he slowly crawled off the red head, muttering in a raspy voice. "I-I'm sorry.. A-Are you hurt?" Lavi slowly pulled himself up, dusting himself off before lending a hand towards the white as the boy cautiously accepted.

Lavi pulled the younger up and smiled softly at Allen, "Nah I'm fine, how bout you sprout." Allen playfully glared at the red, for a moment forgetting what just happened to him.

The two laughed some before it got awkward, "You want to go back inside?"

Allen tilted his head slightly, "No.." he muttered quietly, looking up at the balcony noticing the blond was still there glaring at them before Allen quickly clung onto Lavi's arm.

"Well then we should go somewhere safe?" Lavi suggested, as the younger teen just nodded,

* * *

Jayden just smirked, "Well this will be fun~" he mused, walking out of the younger teens room noticing a female walk through the hall way.

"Ah~ you must be the famous Jayden Miller." The girl spoke, a sinister smile appearing across her lips.

"Of course I am."

"Good." The tanned female came closer towards the blond, her golden eyes piercing, "I have a proposition for you."

Jayden stared at the female, "what exactly would that be?"

Walking past the male she turned her head looking at him, "Help me… destroy the founder of this place, by taking out his dearly beloved Allen." her grin wider, flashing her teeth, before she walked away, "You have an hour to decide whether or not you want to join us or be destroyed as well."

Before he could call out towards the girl she was gone, leaving the blond speechless, he already had a plan of getting rid of Allen, but as for now the girl, whoever she was didn't need to know this. He chuckled, "Well I'm sure we all can get something out of this."

* * *

A/N #2: I always have two A/N's xD so I hope you like it, and of course you know the tanned girl is Road. Being her "evil-self". Everything will start making sense soon, so if you are confused I am sorry but wait a little longer and it will make sense. and if it doesn't well then.. D: i dont know what to tell ya. As long as I get 3 reviews per chapter I will be happy and keep on updating as fast as I can. **.REVIEW! **

**-enen**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N #1: So this is a pretty quick update just because I haven't updated in a while. :D so the plot thickens~ excited for that vee~ (..damn hetalia role-playing xD) BUT anyways :D I hope you are still loving my writings.  
So, I'll probably write an Itacest Fanfiction~ or Spamano xD debating honestly. ANYWAYS; Onward towards the story:

* * *

What happened before hand:

_Before he could call out towards the girl she was gone, leaving the blond speechless, he already had a plan of getting rid of Allen, but as for now the girl, whoever she was didn't need to know this. He chuckled, "Well I'm sure we all can get something out of this." _

* * *

The two teens managed their way back towards Lavi's _humble_ abode. Lucky for the two Bak left, and Kanda was no where to be found.

Lavi plopped down on the couch as he looked at Allen, who seemed to be still waiting at the door as the red tilted his head slightly, "Little buddy you know you can sit down with me?" the red patted the cushion next time him as he smiled brightly at him.

Allen cautiously walked into the room he was in a couple of hours before, Jayden's little incident. He sat down and looked around, _why are you so nice? _Allen thought to himself. Everyone he knew was cruel towards him, just because he was different.

* * *

"_You're such a weakling!" the blond boy pushed the white haired male. "I can't believe I have to put up with you! You're lucky my dad's protecting your pathetic father from going poor."_

_Allen fell to the floor, as the blond hovered over him, a grin appearing across the blonds lips as he kicked dirt into the younger's face, making Allen cough. Jayden kicked the white in the stomach and walked away. _

_Some friends of Jayden came running snickering as the mocked the fallen boy, "He's so pathetic!" one of them snickered, the others just laughed and agreed, pouring water onto the young boy. _

_He shivered there on the floor waiting for them to walk away from him. To just leave him alone and to stop tormenting him. _

_Eventually the kids got bored and went to find something else to do. Waiting to hear the laughter die down Allen slowly picked himself up. _

_Placing his hand on his stomach he felt a light sharp of pain as he pressed down. "A bruise already?" He winced before walking home. _

* * *

Allen didn't notice that Lavi was calling his name multiple times, before the red placed his hand onto his shoulder giving him a light shove, making the younger tense up and open his eyes wide. "Are you okay little buddy?" Lavi stared at the boy concerned. "Is something bothering you?"

The white turned and looked at Lavi, he was about to shake his head, but his mouth betrayed him, "Y-Yes.." he quickly turned away, about to get off of the couch and run out of the apartment building, however Lavi grabbed lightly onto Allen's hand, "Tell me what's wrong little buddy?"

Allen didn't dare turn to look at Lavi, he felt his body trembling as all the unwanted memories come rushing back to his mind. "Jayden.." He muttered, quietly the teen's voice cracking slightly, "Hates me.."

"What do you mean hates you Allen? He's your fiance."

Allen shook his head, "The only reason we are even getting _married_, if you can really call this an engagement, is because my family is in debt, and Mr. Miller is helping my father out greatly.." Once more silence had taken the two males.

"So you don't love him?"

Allen shook his head, "I don't. Besides, the church will never allow to men to get married. It's _unholy._" He spat out, "Marriage should belong to anyone.. That's why everyone thinks I'm a girl."

Lavi just stared at him, not knowing what to honestly to say to the poor boy. Sure Allen did have the figure to look like a girl, but to be called one in order to save his family, was pretty low. "That must really suck," Lavi finally spoke, looking at his younger companion, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Allen looked down, trying his best not to make eye-contact with the red-head, "It will just get worse…he hates me Lavi, he thinks I'm worthless.."

Lavi just sat there, not knowing what to do, hold the boy? No of course not, he wasn't that kind of guy, (okay that's a lie Lavi was all for hugging people and making them laugh), but with Allen it seemed like he was to fragile for his own good.

He couldn't hug the younger teen, without fear of breaking him. While Lavi was thinking these thoughts, not paying attention to the boy, who apparently was trying his hardest to hide the tears. Without even rethinking the white quickly stood up, running out of the apartment complex.

Lavi quickly realized the other disappearing on him as he booked it out of the room before noticing a spot of white already down the fleet of stairs, "Damn.. That kid sure does run away a lot huh?" Lavi spoke to no one in particular but himself.

"Well if that's the way it's got to be.. I hope this doesn't hurt!" he quickly run down a couple of stairs, "Screw it!" he spoke as he jumped the rest, wincing slightly, feeling the strange tingling feeling in his feet before he began running once more. "Allen! Stop!" Lavi shouted out, but it was to late the younger teen was gone.

"Damn it Allen what's going on with that _house_?" Lavi wasn't sure why exactly but he was worried, worried for the younger teen and worried that he'd never see Allen again.

"You're fooling yourself you know that boy?"

Lavi quickly turned, seeing a tanned male, with piercing golden eyes. "He's in a higher class than you, while you.. You are the dirt off my shoe." Even though he was insult Lavi, the red couldn't help but stare at the tanned man, his voice was too soothing.

"I.. I want him to be safe. I don't care if I never see him again, I just need to make sure his _fiancé_ doesn't do any harm to him."

Lavi wondered why he was confessing to some random stranger that called him dirt, but he some what relieved that he got that weird feeling off his chest. "What would you be willing to do to save this poor boy who is going to probably get murdered before he is married?"

Lavi looked at the tanned male, "I'm willing to do anything for my little buddy."

"Glad to hear." The tanned male put his top hat on with a smirk, "This is going to be one hell of a ride then."

Then without warning the tanned male was gone, without a trace. "Who was that..?" Lavi muttered completely confused, before looking down on the floor, the man left a card, the ace of spades, written on the back it said the name '_TYKI' ._

* * *

A/N #2: The plot thickens! :D finally, I am going somewhere with this story. You guys know the drill. Read and Review. I am trying to work on writing this story, but I have gotten some writers block v~v and... other things are going on so. UPDATES will start as soon as possible. :D love you guys. (3 more reviews thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N #1: SO this is turning out to be COMPLETELY different from what I had written before, there is no rape scenes.. there is no crying or cutting themselves. WHAT is going on with me? l: seriously. BUT I admit there will be some in the next chapter. Why because I can't write something without angst. So once again if you can't stomach rape or self-harm the x button will be someone for you :D

THANK you for the people who are still reading, i adore you and you have no clue how much you mean to me right now. n.n

* * *

What happened Before hand:

Then without warning the tanned male was gone, without a trace. "Who was that..?" Lavi muttered completely confused, before looking down on the floor, the man left a card, the ace of spades, written on the back it said the name '_TYKI' ._

* * *

Allen sighed, he finally reached the mansion. He stared blankly at the huge building, "I don't want to go back there. I'll only be used more here. No one even cares about my real existence." He shook his head, that wasn't true. He had Miss Lenalee, Miranda, and.. he could say Lavi.

Was he really my friend? He shook his head. Of course he wasn't the only reason he was being nice to him was probably just because he was rich. That's all people used him for. Money. That's all this cruel society wanted. Money. If you don't got the green you aren't worth anything.

"Oh is that so Walker?" Allen quickly turned around, hearing an unknown voice. "Name's Road Kamelot." She smiled, well more like smirked, "You know I could help you get out of here.~ Then you could be with a certain red head named Lavi."

Allen tensed at the mention of Lavi, how did she know about him, wait more importantly how did she knew about himself. "N-No. I don't want anything to do with him. I want to be alone." He muttered sheepishly, _I don't want to be alone.. but a monster like me deserves to have no one. _

Road just nodded slightly, _Pathetic. He really is easy to read_. "Are you sure about that Allen? I know how you look at him. It's like you're the girl that people think you are when you're around him~" she laughed quietly, noticing that the young teen quickly blushed a light tint of pink.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" he exclaimed, trying to now shield the blush from his face. The thought didn't even come to his mind when it sounded like she was watching him. Closely.

"Oh come of it Walker~ don't you WANT to be happy? Don't you think you deserve happiness? I mean would you really want Jayden to ruin everything do you?"

Once again the boy tensed up, now he was confused. _How exactly does she know all this? _

"How indeed." He looked at her, the smirk growing wider on her lips. "Let's just say I am not a normal little girl as you think I am."

He stared at her confusingly, "What are you?" she just shook her head, before giving the younger teen a sympathetic smile. "I'm here to save you."

Suddenly, standing next to her was a man in a top hat. He politely bowed towards the young white, "Sir Walker, we have some good news for you. Lavi is willing to do anything for you, his little buddy. Now what are you willing to do?"

Allen looked at both of them. He took a deep sigh, before speaking, "I'd do anything for him, after hearing that.. I will do anything for him."

"Smart boy we have here. I think you are doing the right thing. Now," The man pulled out a piece of paper, "You are going to need to sign this and everything will be underway."

Allen stared at the paper for the longest time, baffled really. It made no sense to him, "What exactly am I getting myself into? I just don't want to be here anymore. How is signing a contract going to make me escape?"

Even though Allen was young, he wasn't stupid. Hell he had to thank Mana for all that private tutoring, even though it was torturous, endless nights trying to study for a simple (but complex) ten problem test.

The man just laughed at the white's sudden change of tone. "Oh well of course~ it's just stating how we will help you run away from here, and make sure the big bad Jayden won't get in the way of you and your happiness."

The man was lying off his ass though, which just made Road laugh. She always loved games, and this was going to be the best game she ever played. A game between people's lives.

Romance. One of the worlds most deadliest designs.

"So are you in or out Walker?" Road mused, she was getting tired of waiting for his answer, besides, she knew a certain blond was going to pop out of no where and it would ruin everything.

"D-Did Lavi sign a contract?" Allen asked, he stared at the paper, he couldn't read it, and everyone that was there knew it. Not knowing different languages was very hard.

"Of course he did~ I mean why wouldn't he want to?"

"W-well.. If he did then so can I." Allen let out a small sigh, before reaching for a pen Tyki grasped onto his hand.

"Ah-ah~" Tyki muttered, "This contract only calls for blood." Tyki pulled out a small knife from his pocket. "Boy you ready?"

Allen nodded lightly, he cuffed up his shirt and nodded lightly. He took the blade from the Portuguese and quickly sliced his wrist, wincing slightly as the blood dripped, he moved his wrist towards the contract, dripping a small drop onto the paper.

Once the drop hit the contract it read out 'Allen Walker'. The young white stared at contract, before it disappeared into thin air.

"We'll be seeing you dear boy.~" The Portuguese smirked before he disappeared just like the contract.

Allen stared at the blank spot, as if he was waiting for the man to return, "Don't worry Walker, we will have a _close _eye on you and your dear Lavi." Road smiled lightly before she started walking away. "Oh by the way.." she stopped walking before she handed the boy a scarf. "I think he wanted you to have this."

Allen looked at the scarf, it was orange, just like Lavi's, he slowly wrapped it around himself. "Thank you." he muttered softly, wrapping it around himself as he smiled brightly. Once again even though the red head wasn't with him he knew he could be safe with the others sent.

Though Allen was wrong, the scarf didn't belong to the red head. No, it belong to Road and Tyki, these two were working under someone more powerful than the younger teen had ever witnessed. They were part of the Earl's devious fourteen. The Noah's, they were the reason most of the common rich folk disappeared.

* * *

"I can't believe the sorry sap bough that!" Road exclaimed, as she spun around in her chair, "Talk about another loser who ate the bait."

Tyki swirled his finger onto the table. "He seemed really happy when we talked about that annoying red head."

"Awe come on Tyki! That's how people are when they are in the _crushing _phase." She stuck her tongue out, "If you ask me I think it's pretty pathetic. One of those 'fairytale' romances, poor boy falls in love with rich kid.. As they struggle it out to try _be together _and let everyone see that they belong with each other."

Once finished with her little rant she let out a bitter laugh. "This is why I stay away from men."

Tyki lifted his eyebrow, as he muttered, "The reason you stay away from men is because every guy you meet is already in love with someone else, and you are just the she-devil, with myself of course, breaking the lovely couples up."

Road glared at her 'brother' "You know what Tyki.!" she exclaimed, grabbing a handful of her favorite candies and throwing them at the Portuguese male, she puffed her cheeks out when the other caught them, "Why thank you Road. I've been wanting one of these."

He stood up as he unwrapped the wrapper popping it into his mouth as he walked away from the conference room, "I don't think he's coming today." Before Road could even say anything the other was gone.

She stared at the table as she rest her head onto the table. "You know it's true Road." She grumbled to herself, great now she was becoming insane, using her dreams to talk to herself. "Yeah I know it's true.. But still… I wish one relationship wouldn't fall for our dastardly deeds."

Oh well… a girl could dream can't she? "Maybe you will change my mind Walker.." She lifted her head back up, looking at the folder with their next target on it. _Allen Walker_. Her hands grasped onto the paper before getting out one of her, knives. continuing to stab at the picture. Without realizing she hand cut her own hand.

She felt numb, as though it didn't even phase her. She only noticed when she saw blood drip onto her white blouse. "Damn it I just washed these too." she grumbled, walking out of the conference room, leaving a small trail of blood with her.

The picture laid on the floor, well.. it didn't look like a picture anymore, just a torn up piece of paper with a couple drips of blood. "Everything will end soon dearest Road.." A shadow from the room muttered out, "Big brother Kyle will make sure that you won't hurt yourself again."

* * *

A/N#2: So I hope you like this little review :D asking for 2 reviews now since the last chapter didn't do so well, only 2 reviews :l so sad I know but PLEASE read, review and go on with your lives. It has come to my attention that the Fandom of DGM..mostly Laven is dying out D: PLEASE make it live again. it's one of the cutest pairings and I'd hate for something so beautiful to die out on me .w.

A/N#3: OH YEAH. MORE OCs .w. mine are awesome like that, and have no importance to the story.. okay maybe kyle and jayden do xD but they were in the original and are the Villains (Road and Tyki weren't) so love on :D It is still a Laven story after all so OC x character won't EVER happen.

-with love Enen


End file.
